


pre-show jitters

by nico (FandomsTrash)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boy does he deserve it, miraculously no angst, roman finally achieves his dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsTrash/pseuds/nico
Summary: Roman gets his first big break with a big performance of Beauty and the Beast. Understandably, he’s fairly nervous about it. Lucky for him, he has a wonderful boyfriend to help him calm down.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	pre-show jitters

This was it. 

A day Roman had been waiting for ages to come. His first big performance on a large scale. An Off-Broadway production, perhaps, but still one of the big Broadway shows. Beauty and the Beast, with him playing as the fearsome Beast. Roman had wanted this his whole life, and yet... 

And yet, he couldn’t stop shaking. 

Ten minutes until opening and Roman’s heart was caught in his throat, pre-show jitters making him shaky and nervous. What if he missed a cue? What if he forgot his lines? What if he completely messed up? He was ready for this, knew the script and each cue like the back of his hand, but still. It didn’t stop all the ‘what if’s running through his mind. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking in front of him, even as he clasped them tightly together. Closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath, Roman willed himself to just calm down. 

Then there were soft hands closing around his, and he blinked open his eyes to see freckled hands, moving up to see Patton’s smiling face. “There’s my favorite actor!” He said, practically beaming when Roman met his gaze in that way that always made him relax. “Sorry I’m late, traffic was terrible.”

There was no doubt that Patton had noticed his nervousness, and Roman was eternally grateful for the fact that he didn’t comment. “It’s perfectly fine, I’m just glad you’re here.” And he really was. Having Patton there eased Roman’s worries. When all those eyes would be staring at him from the crowd, they wouldn’t affect him, not when he knew Patton was there behind the stage cheering him on the whole time. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, your first big performance! I just know you’re going to do great, you’ll blow them all away with your acting.” Patton leaned up to quickly kiss Roman on the lips, bringing a smile from the actor. “Now go out there and kill it!” With that, Patton let go of Roman’s hands and pushed him towards the stage. 

He took a few steps towards the stage before pausing, turning to ran back and scoop Patton up into his arms. He twirled them both around, grinning at the giggles escaping the other’s mouth before lowering him back to the floor with a quick kiss on his lips. “Thank you,” He said, arms still looped around Patton’s waist. 

“You’re welcome. Now go on, before you’re late!” Patton lightly shoved at Roman’s chest, smiling as they pulled themselves away from each other. The smile remained even as Roman turned and ran to the curtains, knowing that he was indeed going to kill it out there. 

Afterwards, Patton would surprise Roman with reservations to his favorite restaurant. He would take him out for a celebratory dinner and shower him with praise and compliments on his performance. For now, though, he was going to watch his boyfriend give the best performance and cheer him on from behind the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this fic, my first one for this fandom! I never built up the courage to post my writing here until now, but there may be more to come!


End file.
